Promotion and Resignation
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Robin and Crocodile's relationship was always in the shadows, though it may seem that there was more than meets the eye.


Robin made one final attempt to stop Crocodile, who intended to kill her. She tried to use a phial of water to solidify her body. But as she missed the mark, Crocodile went for her chest with her hook, impaling her. "What a shame, Nico Robin." She said in a low and seductive voice. "You proved yourself to be such a worthy advisory." "I remember when we first met, that one fateful day…"

Four years ago, in Arabastsa in a dark room, came out Crocodile. She had on her trademark fur coat and cigar. Across from her was Nico Robin, who stood straight and stoic. From her perspective, Crocodile couldn't be seen. "I have received word you can read the infamous Poneglyphs, Nico Robin." She said. "Yes, Lady Crocodile." "I am interested in one of the Poneglyphs that may hide within the sands of this kingdom. With your help, I can decipher its contents. And you yourself are on the run from the World Government, who destroyed your birthplace, correct?" "Yes." "Join me, and I can protect you Nico Robin." She blew some of the tobacco smoke out of her mouth.

For a time, Robin stood by Crocodile's side as her, forming the main pair of Baroque Works. She gave dispatches to the other agents and did undercover work for the organization. One year after she joined, the organization held a private gala celebrating the occasion. Later that night, Crocodile came to Robin, with a peculiar look on her face. She led the Oharian to her bedroom. "I'm impressed with your loyalty, Nico Robin." She said. "You've managed to give our organization a significant boost in funds and in members. As a reward and a confirmation of your loyalty to Baroque Works, I present you with this." She dropped her coat, revealing her clammy yet alluring body. She was wearing a black corset. "Like you, I can't be near water but with my ability, all forms of moisture will solidify me, even my own functions." Robin stared at her boss with curiosity. "But even someone like me needs a moment of peace every now and again. Care to join me?" "I'd be honored, Lady Crocodile." Robin said with a smile, taking off her white fur coat and boots.

The two lay in the fancy bed, touching each other all over. Crocodile went to undo Robin's corset, while she did the same, using her powers. "Your eyes are very alluring, Nico Robin." She said, looking into them. "And your eyes are cold and deep, like the ocean." Crocodile gave her trademark laugh. "What an observation. Both corsets came down. Robin's bust went up and down, relaxing while Crocodile's bust went down subtly. She went for them immediately, using her hand. "So soft, so firm and youthful." She said, smiling. "You've been unfortunate to encounter many men out on the sea, yes?" "Unfortunately." Robin looked away, remembering her hardships. Crocodile came face-to-face with her. "You needn't worry, Nico Robin. I'll be here to protect you, from foolish men and the World Government." She began to come in for a kiss. Robin slowly came in with her. She sprouted more arms to fully caress her partner. Slowly, they began to engage in foreplay. Down went Crocodile into Robin's womanhood, smelling her natural aroma. She then began to lick at it, enjoying her full flavor. Robin winced a little at the sensation as Crocodile licked at her clitoris, enhancing the experience. "Ah, I've gotten your juice all over my face." she said. And now I can't use my sand powers." She licked the side of her mouth, then went up and adjusted her hook. Out came a golden dildo.

"Lady Crocodile, what a lewd thing to hide!" Robin said, smiling. "I do enjoy the features of this hook, Nico Robin." Crocodile said. "Though it does become bothersome to clean." She took off the casing, showing its pink and soft shape. She pushed it through Robin, making her moan. "I'm going to make you mine, Nico Robin." Crocodile smiled as the dildo began to vibrate. Robin gasped. "Such a devious act!" She thought. A moment later when she came back to her senses, Robin sprouted a hand on Crocodile's arch, curling it to her vagina, which could flow all over her at the slightest touch. On the palm of her hand lay a mouth, tongue ready to pierce the Warlord of the Sea. As the tip barely touched her moist area, it tricked out quickly, making Crocodile fall down. "Oh, your taste is very full-bodied." Robin said. "As to be expected from Lady Crocodile." "You sneaky little…I'll make you regret that." Crocodile made her vibrator go faster inside of Robin. Robin endured it and sprouted another tongue atop the other, going deep into Crocodile. In one last attempt, Crocodile went for the max speed. While it looked like Robin was done for, she spawned tongues until the top one reached the cervix. "You look like you're going to come, Nico Robin." She said, trying to keep her composure. "As are you, Lady Crocodile." Robin said. With a slight jab, Robin's tongue hit her cervix, causing her to lose control and climaxing, but not before Robin giving in to the vibrations and climaxing alongside.

A moment later, the two finally caught their breath. "Well done, Nico Robin." Crocodile said, lighting a cigar. "As of today, you are now Miss All-Sunday. You shall be my official partner from here on as well as vice-president of Baroque Works. What do you say?" Robin smiled. "I would be honored, Lady Crocodile." The two shook hands, finalizing the promotion. Back in the present, Crocodile kneeled down to Robin as she bled from her wound. "It's a shame how things turned out, Nico Robin." She said to her. "In this era, there are only a few you can trust and even fewer who you can love." Robin looked at Crocodile, with woozy eyes. "I know that feeling all too well, Crocodile…" Crocodile picked her head up and gave one last kiss to her former partner. A single tear fell down Robin's eye as she lay Robin's eye as she lay there; ready to die as the underground temple collapsed on top of her.


End file.
